Fool of hearts
by Gentern
Summary: Cicero and the listener grow closer after the time they spend together. Warning: Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one...I wrote chapters one and two on my phone, but hopefully I've worked out all the errors. The story progresses pretty fast (or has so far) and I apologize in advance for possible out of character-ness for Cicero. c:

* * *

><p>The dark elf lowered her sword, panting as the dragon before her rose its neck in a failed attempt to cling to the last bit of life left in it. It slammed pathetically into the ground and began to catch fire, leaving the elf feeling safe enough to sheath her glass greatsword, and take a swig of the health potion she had, her last in fact.<p>

Laughing joyously behind her was Cicero, obviously amused as his listener took the dragons very soul into her own body. "Oh listener, how incredible that was! Hehe." He skipped to her side and examined the dragon corpse. "Dead dead dead!" he sung, doing a quick twirl before noticing his companions state.

Arra could normally tune him out, the psychotic jester. It didn't take long to find just how crazy he could be, giddy and happy while slicing throats. It was why she had taken him as a follower. Annoying at times, but a brutal killer through and through. As she clutched the bleeding wound at her side, left from the beasts Sharp talons, she found that his chipper demeanor just wasn't as tolerable as usual.

"Oh my dear listener, we can't continue with you in this state, oh no no no." Cicero pouted, and reached into his own pack. "Take Ciceros sweet roll."

"No Cicero, I need to go back to the sanctuary and get more potions from Babette." Arra winced, but started off in the direction of the Dawnstar sanctuary. They weren't too far, about an hours walk. She regret leaving Shadowmere behind, but of course she hadn't anticipated another dragon attack on the outskirts of Dawnstar. It was the second in 5 days, and of course she hadn't thought to check her supplies before she left. She had yet to learn any healing spells, but the wound wasn't too deep anyhow.

Slowly they made their way back to the secret entrance to the dark brotherhood, only encountering a small pack of wolves on the way, which Cicero took care of easily. Arra liked to watch him kill, to see the hunger in his eyes as he took a life. She had never told him, but she had read his journal thoroughly, finding how hurt he was to not receive contracts. She was glad to help him back into the action.

Cicero lifted the hatch, whistling some tune he had come up with. "Here we are listener, home sweet home hehehe." He took her hand in his and helped her lower herself into the hole, following behind once she reached the bottom.

In no time Babette had Arra in full health, with a sack full of health potions for the journey to solitude she had intended to make. "I don't know why you won't just allow me to make you a vampire like me. You would heal 5 times faster." Babette said as she walked out of the main room of the sanctuary. Arra could only grin, having told her vampire friend that the only real reason she had for not becoming a vampire was that she had no desire to drink anyone's blood. The elf rose, healed but exhausted. Solitude could wait until the morning.

Her bedroom was dark, no torches or candles lit to illuminate the area. The room was chilly, but she tore off her armor anyway and climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket around her tightly. Closing her eyes slowly, she had every intention of being dead to the world for a while. As soon as her eyes shut a voice beside her spoke "Now Cicero is cold. Can't the listener share the blankets, hmm?"

Arras eyes widened as the jester huddled himself against her back. Quick as a flash she was out of the bed and casting her mage light above the room, shining light onto the two of them, herself and Cicero who had taken it upon himself to climb nude into her bed. "Cicero! What in the name of Sithis are you doing?"

Seeing his bare tanned skin reminded her that she was naked as well, her pale elf body all to exposed to him. She snatched the bear fur blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She glared down at Cicero who smiled deviously up at her. "Cicero didn't mean to scare you, dear listener. No, not at all. He was just so _cold_, and lonely in his room. Cicero only wanted some company that's all."

The smile had faded from his lips, replaced with a small frown, and his large gleaming eyes looked up at her almost pleading for her understanding. Arra sighed, only slightly surprised that the vicious murderer could go from devious to innocent in a matter of seconds. For a moment she almost considered letting him stay, with the condition of putting his clothes hack on, until she noticed the hard on he had, the at least 9 inch erection was at full attention. Her mouth dropped and before she could turn away, the jester caught her quick glance at his penis.

All innocence put aside, the fool sat up a bit and gestured Arra to the spot beside him. "Oh what a great idea listener! How _pleased_ mother would be, teehee. Keeper and listener together in bed, hehehe."

The dark elf grunted and grabbed a simple dress from her drawer and went to the corner of the room to put it on. "Cicero this is crazy, you need to go back to your own room and, for the love of Sithis put some clothes on."

"Crazy? Cicero? Hehe haaa ooooh, that's..._madness_."

Arra spent the next morning debating whether to go to solitude alone, or perhaps take another member of the brotherhood with her...until she remembered one of the biggest reasons she wanted Cicero to go. Aside from a contract to murder one of the workers in radiant raiment's, she had planned on taking the jester to see the bards college, and let him pick an instrument or two.

He spent most of his time singing, whistling, and humming. Arra thought it would be a great gesture to him, and the other members of the brotherhood, to give him a conduit for all his wound up energy that didn't bother everyone or get too many people killed. As she walked into the torture chamber, her mind was made up. Cicero had already begun on one of the prisoners, a nord woman in her later years.

He sat with his legs crossed in front of her. A small fire lit in a metal bucket beside him, a few metal tools stuck out from it. He was holding one, red hot at the end of it against the woman's flesh. Tears dripped from her face but her groans of pain weren't very loud, telling Arra that he hadn't been there for very long. When he noticed her enter, he let the metal stick drop to the floor, and much to the nords relief, covered the bucket to let the fire die out.

"Listener, how wonderful to see you! Cicero is sorry about last night...Perhaps he should let sweet listener put him in the shackles and treat_ him_ like a prisoner." He wasn't kidding.

"Er, perhaps another time Cicero. Are you ready to go to Solitude?" she noticed the woman had passed out.

"Generous...kind! Sweet _SWEET_ listener is still taking _naughty_ Cicero adventuring with her. I'll go tell mother immediately!" he said, doing a dance before running off.

Not long later when Arra reached the stain glass panel that led to Dawnstar, Cicero was already waiting for her. He stood, leaning against the wall, his arms folded casually and his foot tapping to a beat that only he could hear. He wore his usual outfit, except the jester hat, leaving his dark auburn hair to fall to his shoulders, messy but strangely handsome on him. It wasn't the first time that Arra noticed the muscles that he had formed after the few months they had traveled together. He was quite fit before, but he had obviously grown stronger and the results were showing even through the thin, tight material of his outfit.

"Cicero...don't you get cold here in skyrim with just that on?" Arra questioned as she approached him and made her way behind the panel and up the ladder to Dawnstar. He followed behind her and chuckled before answering.

"Cicero gets cold just like everyone else. Cicero doesn't mind it though, it makes him think of the void, and Sithis." Arra smiled, though he couldn't see it. Sometimes she wondered why he wasn't chosen as listener, but she wore the title proudly, honored to have such a place in the brotherhood. She too was faithful to Sithis and the night mother, but Cicero was the only one who could match her devotion, and perhaps exceed it.

When they reached the top, she opened her pack and pulled out her emperors robes and handed them to Cicero. "Put these on, you'll be as warm as the emperor himself."

Cicero smiled broadly, displaying small laugh lines around his mouth. "How warm he was until you murdered him of course, hehehe." He didn't argue, he never did with Arra. He threw the robes on over his own clothes and jumped a few times to test how they fit. The elf couldn't help but laugh at his comment, remembering the murder of the emperor. The feat that had brought the dark brotherhood back to life.

Without much interruption, the two found themselves in solitude. Arra looked to her companion, a dark smile on her face that could only be brought up by one thing. She put her hand on his back as they crouched on the outside of radiant raiment's, waiting for the woman to sleep before the snuck into the window.

"Lets kill someone."


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, the murder was successful. The kill was swift…perhaps too swift for their tastes, and they rented a room at the inn long before the body would be found. Cicero sat by the windowsill, staring out into the city streets while Arra counted the gold she had swiped from behind the inn keepers counter. The room was lit dimly, the candle on the nightstand leaving their shadows dancing and flickering on the wall. All was peaceful, and even Cicero remained silent for a long period of time. He seemed entranced by the street outside the window, watching the guards pace up and down the stone roads, all oblivious to the dead woman in her room not far from where they stood.

Arra yawned and put half the gold into her coin purse, and the rest into a separate one for Cicero. She tended to split her earnings with him, despite his original statement that he didn't need it. She got up and stretched before plopping down onto the bed. In-between sleep and awake, she noticed Cicero look over his shoulder before rising from his seat by the window. He walked over to the side of the bed she was on and leaned down to the candle on the dresser beside her. He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he silently blew out the candle and straightened. Two seconds passed before his shadowed figure left her side and returned to where he was, and continued gazing out the window. Just as she Arra was letting sleep embrace her she heard Cicero mutter quietly to himself.

"Solitude...Lonely Cicero could tell you a thing or two about...solitude."

Arra opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light that filled the room. Cicero was still sound asleep, lying peacefully on a bedroll just beside the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, listening to the rising commotion outside. They had found the body.

Cicero woke as Arra opened the door, attempting to sneak out to get a look at the guards reactions. "Listener isn't leaving Cicero is she?" The skeptically expression he had left Arra feeling guilty.

"No, I just wanted to make sure no one suspected us for anything. I'll be back." Cicero started to chuckle, but she closed the door without asking why.

"Move along! Nothing to see here" Shouted a guard who stood in front of radiant raiment's. They were hauling out the body wrapped in blankets and a small crowd had gathered. Perfect for blending in.

"How did she die?" Arra questioned, staying back to remain just another voice in the crowd. A woman in front of her turned around, her face pale with fear.

"She was murdered! They think it was the dark brotherhood." the woman swallowed hard and turned back around. Arra mentioned something about how awful it was, suppressing as giggle. Farther down the round was the bards college, and Arra stepped in to have a look around.

"Welcome to the college!" A voice greeted her instantly. Before he could continue his greeting, Arra held up her hand to silence him.

"I just came to see if you would sell me some instruments." The smile that the man held when she first entered was gone and replaced with an annoyed grimace.

"We don't really sell to non members of the college..." he said with a snobbish tone, though his eyes moved to the sword at her side that she was now gripping. "but I suppose if you are offering enough then it...shouldn't be a problem."

When she left she was 400 gold lighter, and a lute heavier. She opened the door to her room at the inn, expecting to see Cicero dancing or perhaps sleeping. Instead he was laying on the bed, his pants were off and on the bed beside him. His hand was gripped around his member, moving it up and down quickly. The jester had his head tilted back in pleasure, and just as he saw Arra standing in the doorway, he began to cum.

"Oohh, yess..." he moaned. Arra had turned away as quick as her reflexes allowed her, but not before she saw the spurts of semen hitting Ciceros chest.

"Cicero I'm sorry...I...you knew I would be coming back soon!" Arra couldn't ignore the tingling sensation between her legs despite her anger at Cicero.

"Teehee! Cicero knew, and lovely listener had_ perfect_ timing!" Arra could hear him rise from the bed. "Oh. Cicero made a mess. Perhaps Listener would like to lick Cicero clean?"

Her mouth dropped. She had heard Cicero say some wild things, but never had he been so blunt and perverted to her. Her mind was telling her no but the wetness between her thighs was saying something else entirely. Then even her mind betrayed her as a quick image of her tongue sliding up and down Ciceros body appeared. "N..no Cicero. I have something for you." she said, remembering the lute she had hidden in her bag. She was thankful to have something to change the subject with. Before she could ask if he was clothed, she felled him press against her back.

"Mmm, hehe, listener...I have something for _you_ too." Cicero said seductively as he pressed his hard on against Arras ass. He reached around her and piled her closer to him and lowered his head to her neck, gently moving her long blonde hair so he could press his lips against her skin. This time she didn't speak, only dropped the bag she held to the floor and pushed the wooden door closed.

His warm lips trailed slowly from behind her earlobe then down to her nape, licking and biting softly along the way. It was too late for her to have any protests after she let out a quiet moan. As he sucked and nipped at her flesh, his hand made its way to the front of her chest, unbuttoning the first few buttons to allow his hand to slip in and grasp her breast. Another moan escaped as his fingers found her nipple. His lips slid up to her jaw bone while he played with her breasts, rubbing his finger over her nipple in a slow circular motion.

"Cicero wants..." he began once he took his mouth from her skin. Before he could finish, Arra turned her head and kissed him. Soft at first, then more passionately as the seconds went on. She parted her lips slightly and Cicero wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth and finding hers. While they kissed he finished unbuttoning her clothes, and pulled it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Arra removed her lips from his to take off her underclothes while Cicero pulled off the rest of his clothes.

"Oh, my sweet listener...Cicero has waited so long for this. So _so_ long..."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, so far no bad reviews (: Thanks everyone for reading it. I intended it to be just a little naughty fic..but I'm having fun writing so I think I'll make it go a little deeper than that. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>The next thirty seconds seemed to last a lifetime. In those thirty seconds her mind sent out an alert, telling her 'this is wrong, stop.' who was she to argue with herself? She took a step away from Cicero, and quickly picked up her clothes. "Cicero, I…we can't do this, don't you understand that?" The look on his face was a combination of surprise and disappointment. As fast as she could, Arra pulled her clothes back on and picked up her bag and scabbard, and opened the wooden door of their small room.<p>

"Wait, Listener. Cicero is…sorry! Cicero was only kidding, heh.." The jester attempted, causing Arra to stop just as she was walking out the door. It was an unconvincing plea, but she turned regardless, locking eyes with her companion. He now held a smile, common as ever on the fool of hearts. His eyes however, showed just how confused and upset he was.

"Cicero, I command you to return to the sanctuary. I'll be back when the time is right." With that she was gone. Out the door, leaving Cicero standing naked in the winking skeever.

Two days passed after Cicero returned to Dawnstar, and he had told the night mother in great detail about the success of the contract. Joyously he recounted the look in the woman's eyes as the life drained out of her. Of course, the night mother never responded. She never told him how pleased she was with him, nor did she question him about the Listeners disappearance.

On the 5th day Cicero walked around Dawnstar, picking snowberries and nightshade to lay before the night mother. After singing her a short song about murder, he found his way to Nazir who was making himself busy at the cooking pot, making something that filled the room with the scent of apples. "Ooh, Cicero wants to cook! Oh please, let Cicero try just this once."

Nazir turned to the jester, annoyed but compliant. He handed the ladle over and stepped away from the pot. "Stir." He spoke, and walked over to the table to avoid any more words from Cicero. The whole brotherhood had been avoiding him more than usual since his return. If he wasn't singing, he was questioning them on every aspect of their daily routines. He asked them why the alchemy lab wasn't closer to the torture chamber. When would more prisoners would be added, for he had killed two the day he returned. Accidentally, of course.

On the 2nd week of his return, Cicero lost it. Nazir, Babette, and the new recruits were all eating one evening when Cicero ran down the hall shrieking. "Fools! All of you! Every one of you, mad! Madder than poor Cicero! Don't you realize the mistake you've made? Surely you all know the listener has over 15 different weapons!"

He pushed over bookshelves, tables, and broken the alchemy lab. When Nazir finally caught him, the jester was laughing hysterically. "Over 15 weapons, you fools! Hahahaha!" It took 3 of them to pin him down and finally spit out the meaning of his babbling. They were met with an incredulous look from Cicero, who stopped laughing long enough to tell them "There aren't enough spaces on the listeners weapon rack! She'll kill you all. Hahahaha!"

"Oh dear, is it possible he's gone even more insane than before?" Babette questioned, dragging the laughing Cicero to the torture chamber with Nazir and another initiate, Larsa. Cicero wasn't fighting them, only letting the group slide his body across the stone floor and saying nothing when they slapped his wrists into the rusted cuffs that formally held the nord woman. Of course Cicero could get out of almost any binding, including the cuffs, but he chose instead to bow his head down and let his laugh die down to a quiet chuckle.

"I have no clue what's happening to him, but I do know one thing." Nazir responded as he stepped back from the jester. "Arra better come back before we ALL go insane."

Meanwhile in Riften, the Listener was finding other ways to spend her time. She had only been in Riften for a few days before she met Brynjolf, a member of the thieves guild that rooted in the small town. Easily enough she found her place in the guild, cleared up a few debt problems around town for Brynjolf, and did a few small jobs for Delvin and Vex. By the 3rd week she was there, they had her infiltrate Goldenglow Estate, a task that she found too easy with her expert sneaking abilities that the dark brotherhood had honed.

A full month went by and she had just finished her latest assignment, to get information from an Argonian named Golum-Ei. What she anticipated to be a simple task turned out to be full of obstacles and a handful of guards eager to kill her. She made it back to the Flaggen Cistern by a miracle chance.

"Can we get a potion, or something over here?" Sapphire shouted after running to Arras side. The dark elf was fighting to stand, coughing blood all the while. An arrow had struck her in the chest. If it hadn't been for the speed of Shadowmere, she would have never returned.

The arrow still stuck out of her chest by a few inches, the tip still lodged deep into her. She didn't dare remove it, for fear of bleeding out completely. Tonilla was called over quickly with her bag. She grabbed her strongest potion and uncorked it, the poured it first onto the arrow wound. "This is going to hurt."

She ripped it out, sending another wave of blood pouring out. It flowed fast at first, but as the potion took effect it didn't bleed at all. Arra blinked at spit out a mouthful of blood, then gladly chugged down the remainder of the potion. Tonilla sat back, giving the newest recruit room to breath. With a sigh, she could only say one thing "Welcome to the cozy little family."


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Thank you everyone for reading my stories and being supportive. I'm glad I've gotten good reviews, otherwise I would be so unmotivated to write more chapters. Part of me loves my plot twist, but another part is dying to write a sex scene with Cicero. Mmm...anyway c;

Enjoy! Feel free to give me suggestions, and keep up the reviewing, I love to read them!

* * *

><p>Month after month rolled by, with the listener still absent from the sanctuary. Each day Cicero became less and less hospitable towards the other members of the dark brotherhood. Nazir locked him up at least twice a week, and they often considered leaving him there permanently. Cicero wasn't the only one who was growing anxious as the days swept by. Nazir was in shambles, often stating that the brotherhood was going to return to how it was before without Arra there to speak to the night mother. Babette was almost genuinely convinced that their listener had died, though didn't dare speak it out loud.<p>

"Do we even have a back up plan Nazir?" Babette asked the red guard with annoyance. "You are supposed to be second in command, are you not?" It wasn't a respectful tone, but almost an accusation.

"Of course we do. If Arra doesn't return soon, we will just have to do things the way we did before until she returns." It was clear the man lacked sleep. His eyes were heavy and his chin rested against his fist. The two sat around the large dining table in the main room, both weary of the decisions they may have to make.

"Hahahaha! Second in command? Don't make Cicero laugh. Oh! You already have! Hehehe." Cicero stepped into the room, dragging a large war axe behind him. His eyes were bloodshot, and the bags under them showed that he too hadn't slept in days. He wore his jester pants, and nothing else. His chest had a few questionable spots of blood on it, as did the axe.

"Cicero…" Nazir started, standing up and taking a step back from the hazardous fool. "Whose blood is that?"

"Cicero didn't ask his name, but he's dead all the same." Cicero sung in a gloomy tone. He had left the sanctuary and found someone in Dawnstar who was alone and weaponless. He couldn't remember why he left the sanctuary. It was almost involuntary.

"It wasn't one of us was it?" Nazir questioned next. Cicero shot him a powerful glare and let the axe drop to the floor completely.

"Cicero would _never_ break one of the tenants! Cicero is loyal to his family, even if he doesn't like them very much."

The next month Cicero rarely left the night mothers side. "Mother, please speak to your keeper. Are you punishing Cicero? Speak to me…tell me where the listener is, and everything can be back to normal. I'm begging you." His knees ached from kneeling before her so often. "Cicero only asks for a little sign. What do I do? Please speak…please.."

"Cicero?" A voice spoke from behind him. A quiet unsure voice that brought back such a quick flood of emotions from his very core that all he could do was remain still. Footsteps drew nearer, and the realization that it wasn't his imagination set in. "Cicero, I'm back."

Cicero jumped to his feet and spun around, meeting face to face with the listener for the first time in a year. At the sight of her he instinctively started to smile and it took everything he had not to jump for joy. "Listener! Oh, the night mother heard me and sent you home. I knew it. Knew it! Okay, maybe Cicero _didn't_ know it. Okay, Cicero was worried there for a while, but oh you are here and things will go back to normal again!"

Arra smiled and nodded, but deep down she knew it wouldn't be the same. "Cicero, if you don't mind, I need to speak with the night mother." Cicero nodded a few times and ran off, surely to notify the other members that the listener had returned.

"_You have disappointed me…" _The night mother began just as Cicero was out of sight. "_You have left your true family and became a nightingale. Surely you must realize there will be consequences for your actions?"_

"I know…I know. I understand what I did must have impacted everyone here. I just needed to escape for a little while. I'm sorry mother…I accept any punishment you have for me." Arra bowed her head and waited for the worst.

"_I will reveal it in time. For now…you must continue your contracts. Find a man here in Dawnstar named Swims-to-shore. He will tell you about the target."_

"As you wish." Arra responded, and then made her way to her former room. She had hardly placed her weapon down before Nazir stormed in, followed by Babette, then Cicero behind them.

"How dare you leave us here! Have you any idea what sort of misery we endured while you were away?" Babette shouted, which sounded unthreatening with her childlike voice.

"Where were you! The brotherhood had only just begun to thrive as it once had and then you up and vanish like a rogue mage!" Nazir chimed in, the apparent relief in his voice also eliminated any threat that would have been present in his tone. Cicero was growing uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere and decided to break into the conversation.

"Surely the night mother must have told you not to speak to anyone about your whereabouts. Cicero understands. Poor Listener wanted to tell us, but was sworn to secrecy. It's obvious!" Nazir looked to the jester then back to Arra. Babette stood motionless waiting for the long anticipated explanation for their listeners disappearance.

"It's…it's true. I couldn't tell anyone. Er, still can't in fact. I apologize sincerely." Arra gave a halfhearted smile that she only hoped would be interpreted as heartfelt, and much to her relief seemed to calm the two. Cicero seemed to be a much quicker thinker than she remember. It was true she was sorry for leaving. Though, for lack of a decent explanation she was glad that they bought his story.

"We…hadn't even considered that." Babette began, her mouth set in a grim line. She looked to Nazir. "It makes complete sense."

"Of course…well Arra. We are glad you've returned. You won't be leaving us again will you?" The red guard attempted to lighten to mood with a little chuckle after his question.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Later than night, after a small dinner celebrating her return, Arra was unpacking the small bag she had brought with her. Placing a few potions and her armor in the chest at the foot of the bed. After she finished, she looked up at the doorway and saw Cicero standing there, watching her. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Arra nodded, and took a seat on the lid of the chest. He stepped into the room cautiously, as if a sudden movement would send her running off again. He stared at the spot beside her for a moment, considering it, until ultimately deciding standing would be best.

"Cicero scared you away. It's all his fault." He didn't waste any time easing into the conversation. He tried to look into her eyes, but she looked at her feet so intently.

"No, it isn't that. The honest reason I left…is because, well Cicero…I was scared." Arra admitted, and pushed back the hair that had fallen into her face. It had grown quite a bit since she had left, and it reached to the small of her back. "I don't understand you Cicero. You frighten me. Sometimes I can't tell when you are joking or not. I wasn't sure if I was just a joke to you. Suddenly the whole weight of the brotherhood overpowered me, and the only thing I could do was run away, and turn my back on my responsibilities.

It certainly wasn't the response he had expected, not that he had really had any idea what she would say to him. Perhaps that she agreed blamed him. He didn't think in a million years that he would scare her. He couldn't even bring himself to fake a smile, which would normally be an instinctive reaction in heavy situations. "Cicero has never...would never think you are a joke. Listener, you have nothing to fear from me."

He took a step forward, intending to touch her face, to show her that he was telling the truth. Being _serious. He stopped when he saw the band of matrimony wrapped around her finger. _


	5. Chapter 5

No Cicero this chapter guys...but I promise he will be in the next one (:

* * *

><p><em>Arra quickly learned the streets of Riften like the back of her hand, which came to no surprise since she practically ran the town. Of course, no one knew this but her and the rest of the thieves guild. No one knew it was her that made their pockets a little lighter. No one knew it was her doing when they just couldn't seem to find their family heirlooms. Maven Black briar didn't run Riften anymore, it was Arra.<em>

_One evening at the inn she was doing a simple numbers job for Delvin when she eyed the new shipment of black briar mead sitting on the counter. With much deliberation she sighed "Why not?" and paid for a few bottles. The bench in the back of the inn seemed like a good a place as any to sit back and enjoy a few drinks in peace, so she sat down and quickly downed her first bottle._

_Uncorking the second bottle, she couldn't help but notice a pair of eyes staring at her from across the inn. The elf took a slow swig, pretending to be unaware. The eyes belonged to a local at the bee and barb, though Arra couldn't pin down his name. He was often at the inn, but she wasn't quite sure of his story. In fact, she hadn't ever taken a particular interest in the man at all, leaving her all the more curious as to why he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. _

_By the middle of her third drink, the man was approaching her. His eyes were dark, akin to his mahogany hair. He was wearing mage robes and a simple pair of fur boots. Immediately Arra put her guard up. "Hi, the names Marcurio." He spoke smoothly, helping himself to the place by her side. He held a drink of his own in his hands, and took a sip of it without breaking eye contact. _

"_Arra." She replied, raising a questioning eyebrow to the man. She couldn't deny her vision was a bit clouded by the drinking that had taken place. "Is there anything I can do for you, Marcurio?"_

_He smiled at her sweetly and gestured to the trinket around her neck. "I just couldn't help but see you were wearing an amulet of Mara. I had seen you around Riften plenty of times, but never would have guessed you weren't already taken."_

_Arra looked down to the necklace, not seeing any connection between a simple restoration item and her availability. "I'm not following."_

_His cheeks flushed, causing him to turn his head away from her. "I'm a fool. I should have known it was too good to be true. I'll go…" He stood up and began to step away from her. _

"_Wait!" Arra started, giving the man a moment to turn to face her again before she continued. "I'm…NOT taken. I'm just, not sure what it has to do with my amulet." She listened intently as he explained the customs associated with Mara, leaving her feeling like the fool. "I see…" She said once he had finished. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not from Skyrim originally, and I promise this is the first I've heard of it."_

_He seemed pleased, flashing her a brilliant grin. "Well, Arra…I'm truly surprised I'm the first to approach you while you wore this." She didn't mention that she had only just put it on that morning. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around. If you ever need someone to watch your back, come find me."_

_He turned once again to walk away, only this time Arra let him. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. The mead could have very well clouded her judgment, but the thought of marriage didn't completely sound horrible too her. Though somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice seemed to grow just a bit louder. It wasn't the first time she had heard it, but with so many things to distract her, she didn't have to confront it. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was blocking Marcurio's way to the door. "I do! I mean, need someone to watch my back."_

_They spent almost every waking moment together. They traveled together from Riften to Solitude, from Solitude to Winterhold, and almost everywhere in Skyrim. It wasn't hard to fall for him, with his smooth talk and great looks. He was a good friend, and teacher. She learned plenty of new spells from him, alteration and restoration mostly. She taught him how to sword, and how to steal. They were almost inseparable after a few short months. When he asked her to marry him, she said yes immediately. As soon as they could, they returned to Riften to be wed._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest read from the book before him, handing them each a ring that was meant to eternally bound them together. Marcurio gave his new bride a cocky smirk as he slid the ring onto her finger. He leaned in to whisper into her ear "You're mine."_

_Before the ceremony had ended, Arra has snuck out of the temple, and gathered up a few supplies. Shadowmere was already waiting outside the stables for her. Once again she found herself overwhelmed, and caught up in something that she felt was too big for her. Three days ride and she found herself back in Dawnstar. _

_Was it Marcurio's possessive tone that frightened her away? She considered it for a moment before deciding it went much deeper than that. It was the voice in the back of her head, nagging at first, but then screaming at her, begging her to return to her true home and set things right, or at least make the greatest attempt she could._

_When she saw Cicero kneeling before the night mother, pleading with the dark mistress for her return, it was then she realized who the voice was. It was Cicero._


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter...but the next one will hopefully make up for it, hehe. Once again, thank you everyone for all the support while I'm making this, I love writing this story (:

Calling all artists: I've been looking for people to draw Arra and Cicero together, and it would be pretty amazing to have some fanarts so to speak. Thanks everyone, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Cicero staggered back, making distance between himself and the listener. His eyes were wide and inquisitive, full of disbelief and what could easily be interpreted as pain. His eyes were locked on the band that wrapped around Arras finger, almost taunting him as the jester in his head did more often than not in the past year. Immediately his mind was forming as many explanations possible.<p>

"Listener? Surely you plucked that trinket from a corpse, of course…" Her head tilted slightly to the side, a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she too looked down at the ring. "Perhaps you don't know the meaning of this…Oh ho, that must be it!"

Still he kept his distance, knowing good and well that he was wrong, but still hoping that she would confirm his suggestions. Her eyes said it all, full of an all too familiar pity, though instead of the other members of the dark brotherhood directing it to him while he lay before the night mother day and night, or as he relentlessly tortured countless victims, it was the Listener.

"No Cicero. I've been married…rather recently for that matter." She fiddled with the band, half tempted to pull it off and toss it into the corner of the room. She of course wasn't sure how the brotherhood would react, least of all Cicero, who had always proved unpredictable.

"Married. Married! Oh, Listener you can't be serious. You are pulling Cicero's leg! Or his heartstrings, Cicero hasn't yet figured it out." The jester left his stationary position and began to pace the room a bit, his fist beating into the palm of his other hand as if he was close to a revolution of sorts. All the dark elf could do was watch, glad to see at least that Cicero had kept his composure. Meaning he hadn't yet run off to slaughter anyone.

"If it makes you feel any better, the night mother has already told me to expect punishment soon." She offered, partly wondering why telling Cicero made her feel so insanely guilty, but also inclined to make it as easy for him as she could. He stopped passing after she said this, and turned to face her.

"This doesn't make Cicero feel better. Not at all." He looked defeated, and drained of all the happiness that filled him the second she returned. "What will make Cicero, me, feel better…Is either to kill this man, or at least know that my listener is happy. Are you happy?"

This answer wasn't at all what she had expected. She ran through her mind a second to try to come up with the reaction she _had_ expected. Ridicule, disappointment of course. She wasn't sure Cicero would concern himself too much with her genuine happiness. This thought provoked the memories of the days they had traveled together, fulfilling the contracts. Cicero had never complained about all the hardships she had pulled him through, in fact he almost always had a smile on his face, whether they faced dragons or mud crabs.

"_Are you happy?"_ the question echoed in her head. She thought back to Marcurio, who she had left at the chapel in Riften. She wondered how he reacted, what he was doing now as she sat there in a room he knew nothing about, with a man he knew nothing about. She had never once mentioned the brotherhood, or the night mother, who had always served a vital part of her life in Skyrim. It had been her calling to serve Sithis, her dream, her goal in life. That's what made her happy. _This was where she was happy._

Did Marcurio_ truly_ know the real Arra? He knew the pale dark elf, with flowing blond hair, haunting blue eyes with a story that she never told. He knew the nightingale, the masquerade of her true self that she had left behind in Dawnstar without a trace. He knew the thief, not the killer. He knew nothing of the blade in the dark. The swift death in the fog.

"No." She concluded, coming to a realization she wished she would have came to a year sooner. "No, I'm not happy…I'm homesick." Arra met Cicero's eyes, and in an instant he was in front of her, then leaning down to pick her up from her seat and into his arms, meeting his lips passionately as he carried her to the bed. Their lips never parted as he climbed on top of her, his fingers winding into her soft blonde hair.

She wouldn't resist this time. Couldn't even if she tried, because the warmth that radiated from him was so comforting, familiar, and intoxicating all at once that she wondered why she had ever left his side to begin with.


	7. Chapter 7

His hand moved from her hair down to her breast that was annoyingly covered by her dress. He cupped it and gave it a light squeeze, hoping she wouldn't stop him this time. Her heavy breathing was his only clue to continue, so he gladly accepted it as permission. To get them out of the way, he sat up a bit and pulled of his hat, and used his feet to get off his shoes. While he was at it, the jester pulled of his shirt, revealing his smooth well toned chest, that had only slightly lost it's usual tan, and still a pleasant olive tint to it that Arra finally decided to admit to herself just how sexy it was.

"May I?" He asked, placing his hand on her exposed knee, and running it up her leg, pulling the hem of her dress along with it. Once again he relied on her uneven breaths to tell him that it was alright. Arra knew this time she wouldn't walk out, but the overwhelming feeling that overcame her, telling her over and over again that it was happening, just wouldn't cease to overplay itself in her mind. Apparently Cicero took notice of this, and for a moment, moved his hand from her leg, up to her cheek.

"Relax." Was all he needed to say, and she let her tense body give in completely to his touch. He resumed pulling up her dress, and when he had it removed completely, tossed it onto the floor in a messy heap with his shirt. Her only remaining strap of clothing was a thin undergarment, that Cicero was having too much fun with to take off just yet. He tucked his finger over the top of it as if he were about to pull it down, but instead, he stroked the skin that he was only just barely touching. He slid his finger side to side, only grazing her flesh.

Arra lifted her ass up, hoping he would take that opportunity to slide the clothing off of her. Instead, he moved his finger away, and got off of her to take of what was left of his own clothing. His penis stood completely erect, and for the first time, Arra could fully appreciate what he had. It was at least 9 inches, now that she could get a good look at it. A warm, aching feeling came to her when she saw it, and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight.

Cicero looked at her with a smug expression "Listener, do you like what you see?" he asked her, in what she knew to be the sexiest tone ever spoken to her, from one of the last people she ever expected to hear it from. He crawled back over to her and positioned himself between her legs, cocking an eyebrow at her as her eyes fixed solely on his penis.

"Yes." She finally answered, and looked back into his eyes. He looked like a different person at that moment. She wasn't sure what it was about his eyes, but something in them showed an actual happiness that he didn't often portray. As she finished the thought, his head was moving down between her thighs. He kissed, and licked his way back up to her undergarment, and his mouth found the little crease of her vagina, nuzzling into it gently. "Ohh.." Arra moaned, not used to that sort of feeling.

This fueled him, and his tongue pressed against the material, pushing up against her clit and wiggling slightly. Arra let out another, longer moan, and below his lips, Cicero could feel just a bit of moisture coming through the garment. "Mmm..that's so…nice…" He said as he licked at the clothing some more.

"Take them off, please." The elf pleaded, holding back from grinding into his face like she desperately wanted to do. He finally obliged her and slipped the cloth off, leaving them both completely naked. Cicero returned to his position between her legs, and quickly began to lick again. He started at her clit, slowly making circle with his tongue around the swollen bud, each completed round causing another sigh from Arra. He then moved down a little, his tongue finding the entrance to her hole, and running the flat of his tongue from it back to the clit, once…then again…and again.

"Cicero…your going to make me cum." Arra groaned, having a hard time forming the sentence as Ciceros tongue hit her sensitive clitoris once again. One more time his tongue slid from her opening back to the bud, and then he brought himself up, moving on top of her.

"Not yet you aren't, my lovely Listener." His voice was deep and seductive, and as much as she wanted to argue with his statement, only nodded her head and leaned her head up to kiss him. He met her lips with his own, and let his tongue slip into her mouth to play with hers.  
>The taste of herself on him didn't bother her, in fact it oddly turned her on even more. His hand found her breast again, and he rubbed and pinched at the nipple while they kissed for what seemed to both of them an eternity of bliss. To Ciceros surprise however, Arra pushed him off, and tackled him until she was on top, giving him a lustful smile. "Your turn, my lovely Cicero."<p>

Cicero moaned as soon as her lips wrapped around the head of him, and again when her tongue began to swirl around the tip. It was so warm, and wet that he wanted to grab her hair and just shove all of it deep into her throat. He didn't, and let her continue the slow licking, up and down his shaft, getting the whole thing wet. She watched him the entire time, and when his eyes weren't clenched closed in pleasure, they kept steady eye contact.

"Ohhh, by Sithis…Listener my sweet, that feels so…ohhhhh…good.." She had quit licking and began to bring the length into her mouth, a few inches at first, then some more, bobbing her head slowly up and down while she sucked on him. "Listener has done this before, I see..hmm?" Cicero questioned in a slightly jealous manner.

"No, actually…" Arra corrected when she didn't have him in her mouth. The truth was, she hadn't ever done it before, and in the back of her mind she was nervous that she wouldn't do it well. The sounds he continued to make waved away the nerves. She continued sucking him, only now much faster, slurping and pumping the cock in and out until the jester groaned that he was going to cum.

Much to his disappointment, Arra immediately stopped sucking, seconds before he was past the point of no return. The momentum that had built up disappeared, leaving a confused and horny Cicero giving the elf a pleading look. "Fuck…why did you stop, listener? I was so very close…"

"I couldn't yet, so neither can you," Arra told him, giving the man a seductive wink. "and I'd love it if you would cum inside of me." That was enough for Cicero, causing him to sit up and pull the elf to him, holding tightly to her ass and lowering her onto his cock. He sat with his legs crossed and her wrapped around him, both of them sitting up facing each other. Once he was in her, he wasted no time moving her ass up and down, causing her to bounce on his dick repeatedly.

"Ohhh yes, ohhhhh!" Arra screamed, enjoy every thrust into her immensely, never realizing just how great sex with Cicero really could be. His moans matched hers as their bodies grinded against each other again and again, faster and faster. Each time Cicero pulled her ass down, he thrust up.

"You feel so amazing, ahh, Cicero loves how tight you are around his cock." He told her, and before she had time to reply their lips were mashed together again. They kissed, and moaned against each other, building up more and more speed as they moved, until at last, Arra arched back a bit and began to cum.

Cicero looked at her, writhing against him in pleasure, and the sight brought him to his own orgasm. "Arra! Yesss! Oh my…..ohhhhh." The jester shot 3 loads of cum deep into her before his orgasm finished, and as their sweaty bodies shuddered in the last moments of their pleasure, they held tightly to each other.

When Arra caught her breath, the first words she spoke to him were..  
>"Cicero, you called me Arra."<p> 


End file.
